the last performance
by aquamarine2602
Summary: halilintar ingin memberikan persembahan terakhir untuk adik-adiknya.walaupun dia menderita penyakit yang kronis. apakah dia bisa memberikan persembahan itu? dan persembahan apa yang akan dia lakukan? baca saja ceritanya


Judul: the last performance

Genre: angst,friendship,family,dll

A/N: maaf sebenernya tadi aku sempet publish satu fanfic eh pas di publish malah jadi aneh dan berantakan jadi aku delete deh terus ganti terbentuklah cerita ini,yah jadi aku itu author newbie mohon bantuan para senpai disini.

Disclaimer: boboiboy bukan punyaku tapi punya monsta

Warning: oneshot,OOC!,cerita abal-abal,typo,dan kesalah-kesalahan yang lain yang tak bisa kusebutkan saking banyaknya.

.

.

.

.

Don't like

DON'T READ THIS FICTION

ENJOY….

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang di sebut dengan kamar berdirilah seorang pemuda yang sedang melihat keluar jendela ia sangat menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan surai terlihat sangat bahagia apa kalian tau hari ini hari yang sangat berharga sekaligus hari ini hari terakhir ia melihat daik-adiknya hari ini ia akan mempersembahkan suatu pertunjukan terakhir untuk adik-adiknya.

dan sebelum itu aku akan memperkenalkan dia terlebih dahulu namanya halilintar pemuda beriris ruby,ia memiliki sepasang adik kembar namanya taufan dan berumur 15 tahun lalu si kembar taufan dan gempa berumur 13 tahun orang tua mereka pergi ke luar kota untuk membiayai sekolah dan pengobatan bagi halilintar ia tak memerlukan pengobatan tapi ia memerlukan orantuanya disisinya,menemaninya,dan itu yang ia ini dimulai lima bulan yang lalu.

Flashback ON

Halilintar POV

Hari ini seperti biasanya tapi aku merasa aneh dengan sedikit merasa kurang aku bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah dan memakai seragam sekolahku aku pun turun kebawah untuk sana sudah ada ayah,ibu,dan adalah pemandangan yang paling aku suka,saat aku melihat keluargaku tersenyum dan berkumpul aku sangat mennyayangi mereka melibihi apapun di dunia hal itu tak bertahan lama.

Setelah sarapan aku dan adik adikku pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan memilih berjalan kaki karna bagiku itu lebih sehat dan aku bisa bercanda dan mengobrol dengan tak seperti hari-hari biasanya kali ini tidak ada yang memulai kami di jalan hanya berdiam diri tak seperti biasanya aku akan memulai pembicaraan tiba-tiba taufan bersuara.

"kak hali muka kak hali pucat tuh"kata taufan sambil memlihat muka halilintar yang memang pucat

"benar tuh kata kak taufan muka kakak pucat seperti mayat"celoteh gempa tanpa memfilter ucapannya yang tentu saja membuat halilintar marah siapa sih yang sudi dipanggil mayat.

"mayat ya.."kata halilintar dengan aura yang sanggup membuat orang yang didekatnya merinding.

"hehehe maaf kakak"ucap gempa cengegesan.

SKIP TIME

Seperti biasa setelah aku sampai di sekolah aku langsung pasang muka cuek plus ditanya mengapa aku seperti ini jawabanya sih simpel aku paling tidak suka bergaul dan aku itu anti anehnya mereka malah menyukai tampangku yang seperti ini aneh itu tak penting.

Normal POV

Setelah halilintar berpisah dengan adik-adiknya di koridor ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelasnya yaitu kelas IX 3 sesampai di kelas ia langsung di sambut oleh sahabat-sahabatnya walau ia dingin plus tempramen tingkat dewa tapi ia tetap memiliki sahabat yang pengertian.

"hoam..hai halilintar"sapa seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket berwarna biru laut sebut saja namanya ice.

"hai…hali kun"sapa seorang lagi dengan semangat 45 ia memakai jaket berwarna orange flame sebut saja namanya blaze.

"huh kau sampai juga halilintar kau itu seperti siput saja lambat"kata seorang pemuda berambut raven yang pagi-pagi sudah membuat onar saja sebut saja namanya fang

"hai semuanya"kata halilintar dengan lesu.

Mereka bertiga dibuat bingung oleh sifat halilintar yang seperti halilintar akan merespon kata-kata fang dengan mengatainya kembali atau apapun itu,tapi aneh hari ini ia hanya diam saja tanpa merespon perkataan fang dan lagi muka halilintar itu sangat pucat.

"hali kau tak apa"kata fang

"iya hali kun kau tak apa"kata blaze cemas

"benar itu hali apa kau sakit,apa perlu aku antar kau ke UKS"kata ice.

Sebagai teman sebagku dan sahabatnya halilintar ia pasti yang lain pun seperti takut kehilangan halilintar karna ada yang mengganjal di hati mereka tapi mereka tetap percaya bahwa halilintar bai-baik saja.

"tak perlu aku tidak apa-apa paling kelelahan saja"elak halilintar.

Tapi sepertinya kata-kata halilintar tidak mempan kepada malah lebih halilintar tetap meyakinkan mereka kalau ia tidak apa-apa sebenarnya ia merasa pusing dan sesak pun duduk di bangkunya dan mebaca buku pelajaran yang akan dipelajarinya hari ini.

KKKKRRRIIINNNGGG….

Bel pelajaran pertamapun pertama hari ini adalah yang mungkin bagi sebagian pelajar adalah pelajaran yang memusingkan dan sebagainya intinya matematika itu susah di tambah gurunya killer makin pusing deh para tidak dengan halilintar baginya matematika itu menyenagka masa bodo dengan gurunya yang killer itu ia tak aneh hari ini ia tak bisa fokus ia merasa pusing dan mual dan anehnya lagi ia tak bisa melihat papan tulis,papan tulis terlihat seperti bergoyang dan detik berikutnya ia ambruk dan pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Halilintar POV

Aku dimana,tempat ini gelap aku merasa ada yang memanggilku tapi siapa,aku tak melihat siapapun di berikutnya tempat ini berputar dan aku terbangun yang pertama aku rasakan adalah udara yang dingin dan bau obat yang menyeruak memasuki indra penciumanku aku sadar ada infuse di sudah bisa menebaknya ini pasti rumah sakit aku tau itu karna tak mungkin UKS sebesar dan seluas siapa yang membawaku kesini dan mengapa aku iya aku ingat tadi di sekolah sepertinya aku pingsan.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara seseorang di balik suara ibuku tapi lawan bicaranya mendengar percakapan mereka walau samar tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh telingaku.

"dok apa itu benar,apa halilintar mengidap penyakit separah itu"~ibu

Hah penyakit,penyakit apa sepertinya aku tak memiliki riwayat penyakit apa pun.

"maafkan saya bu itu benar halilintar mengidap penyakit leukemia,ia sudah sampai stadium 3 mungkin ia hanya bisa bertahan selama lima bulan karena kondisi fisiknya yang lemah"~pemuda

Aku tak percaya apa yang ku dengar benar-benar merasa seperti hancur tak mungkin ini tak sudah tak sanggup mendengarnya takut,aku sedih,aku marah semua perasaan ku campur aduk tak terasa air mataku keluar aku tak percaya aku menagis sebelum ini aku tak pernah menagis karna hal perlu sebuah sandaran aku perlu penyemangat.

Beberapa saat kemudian sahabat-sahabat ku masuk dan menyapaku di sana juga ada orangtuaku tapi di sana tidak ada memasang tampang sedih dan cemas lagipula aku sudah tau kenapa mereka memasang tampang seperti sudah tau itu pasti gara-gara penyakitku kan.

Normal POV

"halilintar kau sudah bangun sayang"kata ibu halilintar

"sudah dari tadi bu"

"hah..apa kau mendengar percakapan tadi"seru ibu kaget

"ya semuanya bu"

"apa kau tak apa nak"

"…."

"halilintar"ibu memanggilku lembut

"bu jangan bilang taufan dan gempa ya.."kata halilintar sambil menunduk dalam

"tapi kenapa"

"berjanjilah bu"halilintar memohon

"iya halilintar ibu janji"kata ibu sambil menahan tangisannya

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu kesehatan halilintar mulai menurun halilintar mulai sering sakit-sakittan tapi adik-adikku tak tahu tentang perihal -kadang mereka bertanya dan aku hanya diam atau mengalihkan pembicaraan .aku juga sering melihat mereka bertanya kepada ibu atau ayah ku tapi mereka hanya sangat ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk adiku apa pun itu ingin mereka melihat mereka mereka bertanya kepadaku atau orangtuaku dan jawabannya hanya diam jadi mereka terliat murung dan mereka mulai berubah tak ada canda tawa,tak ada kejahilan taufan ini sudah tak sehangat dulu.

Lalu beberapa hari kemudian orangtua kami pergi ke luar kota mereka bilang mereka ingin menambah penghasilan untuk pengobatanku mereka berjanji mereka akan datang ke acara kelulusanku nanti walaupun aku tak tahu apa aku akan lulus atau sana aku mulai berubah menjadi lebih pendiam adik-adikku pun sama mereka mulai menjauh satu sama aku tak tinggal diam aku ini seorang kakak aku harus menyemagati mereka aku tak boleh larut dalam itu aku bertanya ke pada adik-adikku.

"taufan gempa bila kakak tida di sisi kalian bagaimana reaksi kalian"kata halilintar

"hah kakak aneh-aneh ya kak hali aku harus mengerjakan tugasku terlebih dahulu"kata gempa.

tapi sebelum ia pergi aku memegang tanganya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

"aku serius gempa"kata ku jengkel plus marah sejak kapan gempa seperti ini.

"kalau aku pasti sedih kak hali kakak jangan ngomong begitu donk"kata taufan cemas.

"aku sama seperti taufan aku pasti sangat sedih kak hali dan maafkan aku tadi"ucap gempa dengan wajah memelasnya ia takut kalau kena amuk kakaknya yang terkenal temperament itu.

"ya kakak maafkan,oh iya kakak mau tau kalian mau apa saat kakak nanti lulus SMP"kata halilintar

"hem…menurut kami kakak harus ngeband bareng sahabat-sahabat kakak itu lo kan kakak jagoo kalo main gitar dan bernyanyi"kata taufan antusias ia tau kakaknya itu sangat jago menyanyi dan bermain gitar elektrik tapi kakaknya ia pasti tau kakaknya tak akan mengabulkannya.

"ya benar kata taufan aku ingin melihat kak hali menyanyi lagu yamg judulnya unravel,itu lo kak lagu ost anime Tokyo ghoul yang aku pernah mendengar kakak menyanyikannya lagu itu saat kakak di dalam kamar"kata gempa tapi gempa yakin pasti di tolak.

"hanya itu saja"kata halilintar

"tidak yang paling kami inginkan adalah kak hali selalu berada di sisi kami"kata gempa

"hm"kata taufan

halilintar tersentak dengan kata-kata kedua ia hanya menjawab

"nanti kakak usahakan"kata halilintar sambil tersenyum

Hah seriusan nih kak hali senyum aku merasa kak hali akan pergi harap itu hanya persaan saja soalnya hatiku tak gempa dan taufan

Lalu setelah aku mengobrol dengan kembali ceria seperti aku sangat senang.

Flashback OFF

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kak hali ayo turun hari ini kakak harus menepati janji kakak lo…"kata seseorang yang suaranya cemprenga abis siapa lagi kalo bukan si biru taufan.

"iya-iya bawel berisik tau taufan"kata halilintar sambil turun dari lantai dua.

"hehehe apa kak hali nga bakal nyanyi jangan bilang kak hali demam panggung lagi"

"oh kalau mengeluarkan satu kata lagi aku akan basmi kau seperti kecoak awas saja taufan"

"eh iya kakak hali yang imut"

"huek..menjijikan tau taufan"kata halilintar sambil bergidik ngeri

"hehehehe…"taufan tertawa geli melihat kakaknya

"cukup kalian ini"kata gempa menengahi

"eh gempa ibu dan ayah udah pulang belom"kata halilintar melihat sekitar

"oh mereka sudah pulang tapi katanya mereka langsug ke sekolah"kata gempa

"oh yasudah ayo berangkat"kata halilintar

"AYOOOOO…."kata taufan dan gempa bersamaan

Maafkan kakak taufan gempa mungkin kakak tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan ini adalah hari terakhir kakak bisa bertemu kalian melihat kalian janji kakak akan bejuang sekuat tenaga untuk persembahan ini kakak akan menbuat hari ini hari sepesial untuk itu yang ada di benak tubuhnya memberontak meminta di istirahatkan tetapi halilintar tetap memaksakannya halilintar sudah bejanji akan membuat hari ini penuh senyuman bukan isak tangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah halilintar lagsung pergi ke belakang panggung untuk terkejutnya halilintar saat sampai di belakang panggung melihat teman-temannya dan sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul dan membawa sebuah kue yang bisa dibilang cukup besar mereka ada yang menahan tangisan dan ada yang tersenyum sanagat benar-benar -temannya yang biasanya menjauhinya mereka tetap datang kesini untuk menyambutnya.

"halilintar semoga sukses acaranya"kata seorang siswi bertudung merah jambu

"halilintar aku doakan kau cepat sembuh ya"kata seorang berdarah india

Dan ucapan-ucapan lainnya yang membuat halilintar tak kuasa menahan air matanya ia pun menagis dan tersenyum ia sangat terharu.

"hiks…ter…hiks …. terimakasih teman-teman"kata halilintar sambil sesegukkan.

"hali kun kesini"ucap blaze sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyuruh halilintar untuk mendekatinya.

"ada apa blaze"kata halilintar sambil membenarkan kunci senar gitar nya

"um hali maafkan kami atas segala perbuatan yang tak mengenakan ya.."ucap fang sambil menahan tagisannya(biasa jaim gitu) *diamukfansfang.

"hahah tak aku tak marah aku memaafkan kalian semua kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat selama-lamanya"kata halilintar mantap

Mereka pun menagis dan memeluk halilintar benar kata halilintar selama-lamanya mereka akan menjadi sahabat

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat,tempat gempa dan taufan

"eh iya apa halilintar senpai akan menyanyi"kata seorang siswi sambil berteriak kegirangan

"kya.. kya.. pasti keren"kata seorang siswi lainnya menimpali

"liat kak taufan ternyata kak hali punya banyak pengemar ya"

"iya ya gempa dia nya aja yang terlalu mersa ada yang aneh nga gempa"kata taufan kawatir

"huh aku juga merasa begitu"kata gempa mulai khawatir

Lalu acara pun dimulai pertama-tama pembukaan oleh kepala sekolah setelah itu di lanjutkan oleh tari-tarian sedangkan musik atau band akan tayang terakhir atau dipeghujunhg acara

Kembali ke tempat halilintar

"hali kau tak apa –apa kan kalau tak mampu ya taka apa-apa"jelas ice kawatir melihat halilintar menahan sakit dan terus menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya

"hah…hah….aku tak apa-apa ini demi adik-adiku"kata halilintar lesu

Mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi tau lah kalau halilintar itu sangat keras kepala bila itu menyangkut batin halilintar.

.

.

.

Sekarang kita sambut pemain piano kita yaya yah yang akan menyannyikan lagu jepang yang berjudul My Soul Your Beats! By lia beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk yaya yah.

Tuts piano ditekannya alunan musik mulai menyihir para penonton ia pun mulai bernyannyi

 **mezamete wa kurikaesu nemui asa wa**

 **eri no TAI o kitsuku shime**

 **kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune o hatte arukidaseru**

 **sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze**

mereka tak menyangka yaya yang sangat pendiam bisa bernyannyi semerdu ini

"wah merdu sekali suara kak yaya"kata taufan antusias

"benar itu taufan suaranya merdu sekali"kata gempa mengiyakan pendapat taufan

 **kikoeta ki ga shita**

 **kanjita ki ga shitanda**

 **furuedasu ima kono mune de**

 **mou kuru ki ga shita**

 **ikuoku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no o**

 **miokutta**

 **te o futta**

 **yokatta ne to**

 **rouka no sumi miorosu souji no tochuu**

 **okashi na mono da to omou**

 **atashi no naka no toki wa tomatteru no ni**

 **chigau hibi o ikiteru you ni**

 **hokori wa yuki no you ni furitsumu**

 **matteru ki ga shita**

 **yonderu ki ga shitanda**

 **furuedasu ima kono toki ga**

 **mitsuketa ki ga shita**

 **ushinawareta kioku ga yobisamashita**

 **monogatari**

 **eien no**

 **sono owari**

"oh iya habis ini penampilan kak hali kan"kata taufan kepada orangtuanya dan kepada gempa

Ya sekarang orangtua halilintar sedang menuggu penampilan anak sulungnya sebisaa mungkin ia menahan air matanya karna sekarang sudah genap lima bulan setelah kejadian itu.

"iya benar setelah ini penampilan kak hali ya"kata gempa antusias

 **itsu no ma ni ka kakedashiteta**

 **anata ni te o hikareteta**

 **kinou wa tooku ashita wa sugu**

 **sonna atarimae ni kokoro ga odotta**

 **kikoeta ki ga shita**

 **kanjita ki ga shitanda**

 **furuedasu ima kono mune de**

 **mou kuru ki ga shita**

 **ikusen no asa o koe atarashii hi ga**

 **matteru ki ga shita**

 **yonderu ki ga shitanda**

 **furueteru kono tamashii ga**

 **mitsuketa ki ga shita**

 **ikuoku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi o**

 **miokutta**

 **te o futta**

 **arigatou to**

yaya pun menghabiskan lagu yang dibwakannya dengan menekan tuts pianonya

setelah yaya menyannyi para penonton berdiri dan bertepuk tangam ia pun membungkuk dan turun dari panggung mc pun mengambil alih.

Setelah ini penampilan terakhir akan dibawakan oleh grup band yang dianggotai para pemuda yang bernama halilintar sebagai vokalis dan pemain gitar,lalu ice sebagai pemain gitar kedua,lalu blaze sebagai pemain drum,dan terakhir adalah fang sebagai pemain piano kami persilahkan waktu dan tempat

"wah sekarang gilirannya halilintar"kata ibu bersemangat

"wah iya"kata ayah

"GO..GO..KAK HALI"kata gempa dan taufan berbarengan

.

.

.

.

.

Halilintar beserta sahabat-sahabtnya pun naik ke mereka membungkuk dan memberi salam lalu tersenyum dengan manisnya dan mengambil mic.

"ini ku persembahkan untuk para sahabatku teman-temanku dan keluargaku terutama untuk kesempatan ini kami akan membawakan lagu jepang berjudul unravel by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure."

Halilintar mulai menyannyi lalu disusul fang memainkan pianonya lalu disusul ice yang memetik senar gitarnya bersamaan dengan halilintar suara halilintar dapat disandingkan dengan yaya karna suaranya juga menghipnotis para penonton.

 **oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo**

 **boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?**

 **kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de**

 **kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni**

lalu setelah bait pertama selesai blaze mulai menabuh drum nya dan membuat para penonton berteriak lalu halilintar menamatkan lagunya sampai habis.

 **kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete**

 **hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae freeze**

 **kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai**

 **anata wo mitsukete yureta**

 **yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte**

 **mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide**

 **dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo**

 **oboeteite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama**

 **mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru**

 **mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte**

 **ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai**

 **ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai yo**

 **unravelling the world**

 **kawatte shimatta kaerarenakatta**

 **futatsu ga karamaru futari ga horobiru**

 **kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai**

 **anata wo kegasenai yo yureta**

 **yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte**

 **mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide**

 **dareka ga shikunda kodoku na wana ni mirai ga hodokete shimau mae ni**

 **omoidashite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama**

 **wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide**

 **kawatte shimatta koto ni paralyze**

 **kaerarenai koto darake no paradise**

 **oboeteite boku no koto wo**

 **oshiete oshiete boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?**

setelah lagu yang dinyannyikan halilintar selesai untuk kedua kalinya para penonton berdiri dan bertepuk tagan dengan meriah tapi tak disangka-sangka detik berikutnya halilintar jatuh tapi ia masih sadar taufan dan gempa berlari mendekatinya dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan kehawatiran dan cemas.

"maafkan kakak gempa taufan kakak tidak bisa berada di samping kalian lagi. lima bulan yang lalu kakak di fonis mengidap penyakit leukemia tapi kakak menyembunyikannya dari kalian maafkan menyembunyikannya agar kalian tak khawatir dan mungkin ini adalah penampilan kakak yang terakhir di depan kalian"

Gempa dan taufan menagis sesegukan mereka tak bisa berkata-kata mereka sungguh sedih dan tak menyagka bahwa halilintar menyiapkan ini demi mereka dan ia ingin meniggalkan mereka di saat berbahagia seperti ini

"kakak ingin meminta satu permohonan tolong bejanjilah kalau kakak sudah tak ada di samping akan terus tersenyum dan kalian tidak boleh berubah kalian akan berjanji"

"tapi hiks..hiks..kak kakak pasti sembuh kan"kata taufan sambil menagis

"kak hali kakak jangan pergi lalu kami di sini dengan siapa"kata gempa

"berjanjilah taufan gempa ini demi kakak"

"kakak sayang kalian arigatau sayonara gempa taufan"

Mereka pun menangis para penontonpun turut prihatin tak lama kemudian ambulance pun muncul mereka membawa halilintar ke rumah sakit sayang nyawa halilintar tak tertolong mereka berjanji mereka akan terus tersenyum karna mereka percaya bahwa halilintar selalu ada di hati mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

END

A/N: apa-apaan ini *natap horror layar computer

Bener-bener end yang aneh ya ceritanya juga nga jelas maklumlah namanya juga author newbie oh yang tadi itu lagu ost angle beats sama ost Tokyo gahoul dua lagu itu bukan miliku ya aku Cuma minjem hehehehe *dihajarreader.

FOR THE LAST

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
